The present invention relates to an air suction (supercharging) device for a diesel engine, and more particularly to an air suction (supercharging) device having a novel clutch-coupled blower assembly.
In general, a diesel engine vehicle includes a super charger for compressing by air supplied induced to engine by utilizing the energy of flowing exhaust gas; and an inter-cooler for cooling the air super-charged in order to improve output of the diesel engine.
FIG. 1 shows a suction device of conventional diesel vehicle,
with exhaust gas of high temperature and high pressure exhausted through an exhaust manifold 1b when an engine 1 is driven, which passes through turbine 2a of supercharger 2 provided in an exhaust pipe 1, and rotates the turbine 2a at high speed, and then is exhausted through the exhaust pipe 3. PA1 in a device including a diesel engine, a transmission for transmitting driving power to the wheels of a vehicle from the engine in response to the vehicles running state, and a clutch disc for transferring or isolating the power transferred to the transmission from the engine, PA1 a transmission housing in which a suction inlet for sucking exterior air is formed at one side, a discharge outlet for discharging the sucked exterior air so as to supply the engine is formed at another side, and a number of power transmitting parts including the transmission and the clutch disc are contained within interior thereof, PA1 a blower impeller for discharging high pressure air through the discharge outlet after sucking the exterior air into said transmission housing through the suction inlet upon driving of the engine by engagement of the clutch is fixed to a disc cover so as to rotate together with disc cover made to surround said clutch dic, PA1 with the clutch, the clutch rotating only when engaged with a flywheel of the engine from said discharge outlet, and PA1 an inter-cooler for supplying air to the engine by cooling the supercharged air cleaned by said air cleaner.
According to this conventional arrangement, when the turbine 2a is rotated at high speed, a blower 2b which is connected to the same shaft as turbine 2a, and provided at a suction inlet 4 side, is also rotated at high speed, and as the blower 2b is rotated at high speed, exterior air is sucked through the suction inlet 4 and supplied to an inter-cooler 5 in a state compressed to a high pressure. The air cooled by passing through the inter-cooler 5 is supplied to a combustion chamber through the suction manifold 1a of engine 1 whereby used for combustion.
However, in accordance with such a conventional supercharger, since turbine 2a is rotated by utilizing the an exhaust pressure of exhaust gas, and the turbine 2a and a blower 2b are provided in the exhaust suction system, since they are connected by a rotating shaft 2c in order to rotate the blower 2b and to suck exterior air by rotary power of said turbine 2a, and structure of turbine 2a and the blower 2b is a complicated structure. There has been a problem not only in designing the blower but also in repairing the blower upon damage occurring.
And, since heat transferred to the turbine 2a from high temperature exhaust gas is transferred to the blower 2b side along with the rotating shaft 2c this makes the temperature of air sucked through the suction inlet 4 to be raised whereby the capacity of the inter-cooler 5 for cooling must be larger.